


100 Things #69 (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [69]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #69 (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)

The need for vengeance ran deep in Asajj Ventress. It crawled under her skin like a burrowing insect and poisoned the blood that coursed through her body. Her dreams were filled with death and the screams of the dying. Her master, the first one, who had treated her with gentleness and compassion, was gone as were her sisters. Anything or anyone who might have shaped her into something softer had been torn from her leaving her with gaping wounds on her soul. Rage kept her from bleeding out, locking the hurt so deep down it was no longer touchable. Hatred gave her focus and a mission to accomplish. A reason to exist until such time as she could destroy the world and herself in the process.


End file.
